


[podfic] Murphy's Law

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: ingenius's story read aloud. 47mins.In which they are all actors.





	[podfic] Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murphy's Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186779) by [ingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenius/pseuds/ingenius). 



**Duration:** 47mins  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/murphys-law-0)


End file.
